masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ammunition Upgrades
What should be here? On 'trivia' concerning scientific constraints on fictional attributes Tetracycloid "removed" the following, "unprofessional 'trivia' sections": :Tungsten is not among the valuable minerals in the game. It is a "siderophilic" metal, which means it binds to iron and should be common in Metallic Asteroids. :"Polonium" deposits exist on Faringor, Edolus, Sonedma, Rayingri, and an asteroid field at Grissom (UNC: Valuable Minerals). Although these deposits are very likely earmarked for military consumption, their discovery does not affect the price of polonium rounds in the game. I'd like to open up a discussion about how one defines what is or is not "professional" content, in the context of a Wikia site on fiction. I think that such information is interesting and topical. Is it not topical? Does it need to have another name and not 'trivia'? How should this information be linked from this article? --Zimriel 19:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, I really don't want to have a very long discussion about the ammo upgrade trivia, as there's an easy solution: put a trivia section on the Minerals page, and put links to each point near the ammo upgrades. That way we have the trivia, but in its proper position. EDIT: the trivia from UNC: Valuable Minerals could probably go there too. :As for 'unprofessional trivia', I'm really not sure where that came from. I've put speculation regarding hemocyanin in turian blood in the main article before now, and nobody appeared to object to that. I have a feeling the 'unprofessional' referred to the section, not the trivia, and reorganising it into Minerals would solve that. :For all editors: in future, please clarify your position when simply erasing content like this from pages, or better yet, discuss it on the Talk page first. --Tullis 00:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I have moved the trivia from both places to Minerals. --Zimriel 16:42, 15 August 2008 (UTC) General Toxic Ammunition - Do I miss something or is toxic ammo indeed far superior to anti-organic/synthetic ammo? No ammo-swapping and you gain not only 15% more damage but also continuous poison damage. - I wondered the same thing, and tracked down a Bioware response on this topic on the official forums (which I added to the toxic ammo section). Toxic ammo is more or less useless. --Apparentbliss 18:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) - Just to note, toxic ammunition IS usefull in hardcore/insanity setting. The majority of human and aliens do indeed use medgel or regenerative powers and Polonium rounds, for example, negates this to them. I've found it extremely usefull untill you have access to Inferno rounds (much more usefull than Incendiary, BTW). Brfritos 09:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Harpoon Rounds Definitely the best ammo. Just did a test (Harpoon X) and with Frictionless Materials (X) and Kinetic Coil (X) any of the weapons (except the ones that dont take upgrades) will never overload while it does great damage to enemies. SoulRipper 09:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) "X" Ammo Upgrade Has anyone else seen this? I tested the geth weapons console commands and I think this came with one of the 3 geth weapons (Anti-Tank, Shotgun or Sniper). I dont remember exactly but I lean to the geth Anti-Tank because its discribed as a pistol instead of ammo upgrade. It has no image or discription. Its the 1st time I see that in all that time I play ME. SoulRipper 15:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) -- GiveItem Self 10 Manf_Spectre03_Weap -- Which gives you the upgrade Better explanation of enhanced force rounds Perhaps a better explanation of the force-enhancing rounds is necessary. There's no adequate description here so I'm still not entirely sure what enhancing force actually does in ME. I've noticed enemies going down after a certain number of shots, or sometimes only one - is it affected by shields? Do you require a certain amount of force to knock over a certain enemy, or do you need to hit them enough times with enough force to do it? It's really quite confusing. JgcxCub 23:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :No answer yet, huh? same problem - just started playing the game, have no idea what this attribute does. :Probably, you're right about the knockdown, but I noticed that to knock your opponent down you just have to shoot their legs or their lower body. Need a little bit more testing on this, sadly, cheating in Mass Effect is pretty limited. :ComediNyan (talk) 19:35, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Move Proposal Ok this is quite simple. I believe that this page should be called Ammunition Upgrades because that is the proper name of the upgrade and the article title should reflect that. Lancer1289 20:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Support move. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I disagree. In game when you are equipping the upgrades in the lower right corner it says "Ammo Upgrade" --Viperous87 15:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The proposal passes 2-0 as one vote was cast after the voting period should have concluded on March 4. Lancer1289 23:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you provide some sort of references or citations as to where it's referred to as "ammunition upgrades" instead of "ammo upgrades"? Also, it looks like you barreled the move through with your supporter who voted 2 minutes after you. BrentNewland (talk) 23:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Inferno What is so good about them? Does the degeneration even work? How do I see that someone is ignated at least in my game there absolutely no indication that Inferno ammunition does anything at all! At least poison colors the health bar green. High Explosive Round X Is there an added benefit to the overheating? Is there suppose to be an explosion or is the blast radius in the description just for show? 500+ weapon force doesn't seem to effect any NPCs in the game, All I really notice is the weapon overheating extremely fast. I did some of testing in-between tungsten X and high explosive rounds X on geth storm and rocket troops with a master gear X sniper rifle with dual rail extensions VII. The explosive rounds did more per shoot contradicting the “Tungsten VII will provide better damage against synthetic enemies than any level X ammo mod” statement, at least for snipers. It seems that force factors into damage. -- 17:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) X ammo upgrade needs edited, and Savant X Referring to http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Ammunition_Upgrades#X and http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ammunition_Upgrades#.22X.22_Ammo_Upgrade The ammo upgrade referenced does not come with the console spawned anti-tank geth gun. I have not been able to locate a console command that spawns this upgrade. A note should be added to this section that it is unknown how to obtain the upgrade. In addition, I've gotten (somehow, not really sure, but probably from console commands, possibly giveallxmods). It's listed as the "Savant X" in the ammo upgrade, and instead of being labelled as "Ammo Upgrade" in the list it's listed as "Pistol" (like the X ammo). The specs are: +15% Medical/+15% Decryption, +20 shields, +20% tech cooldown, +10% First Aid Cooldown. BrentNewland (talk) 23:26, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Ammunition with same bonus but costs more -- hidden benefits? Does anyone know what the difference between these are, other than cost? The listed bonus is the same. * Armor Piercing III vs. Tungsten IV * Anti-Personnel III vs. Shredder IV Grail Quest (talk) 02:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Armor-piercing rounds and anti-personnel rounds are introduced at the beginning of the game when your player character is at a low level. As you progress higher in level, you get Tungsten and Shredder in increasing order of power instead. Now, money returns are directly proportional to your level. At higher levels, you pay more for the latter set of rounds simply because of the larger money bonuses. :Its just my theory though, I may be wrong. But there doesn't seem to be any hidden benefits in the new set of ammo.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 13:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC)